Talk:The Ultimate Heist (Oblivion)
Do you need to have Journeyman Markmanship (zooming) to do this? Also, the game will not let me equip the arrow, it keeps saying that I can't equip this quest item, do I need to make an arrow go through the hole and have the game update the quest? --24.16.106.39 01:34, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :Nope, you don't need experience in marksmanship to do this quest. As for the arrow thing, have you already lowered the two large "pillars"/walls and stepped onto the small middle bridge between them with the pressure plate, so that you're right in line with the big center statue? 02:07, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, I did all that. It's okay now, I got it to work. For some reason when I loaded the game now it worked. (??) This is Karlos by the way, from Guildwiki. :) --24.16.106.39 04:35, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::Heya, how's it going, Karlos? Oblivion good, yes? :D 12:21, 11 April 2006 (CDT) Uhh, what do you do when Amusei refuses to come visit you and tell you where to meet the Gray Fox? I've been wandering around Imperial City for like 2 hours trying different things and can't get him to visit me... --Tehvsx 23:13, 19 April 2006 (CDT) :Eh nevermind, it turns out he was just taking his sweet time, maybe because whenever he moves he's sneaking in my game for some reason... Tehvsx 00:32, 20 April 2006 (CDT) I ran into a problem when I gave Countess Millona Umbranox the wedding ring: after the Gray Fox and the Countess finished their conversation, the Gray Fox leaves the castle and I'm still stuck in observation mode (I can't move, etc.). I beieve that the Gray Fox was supposed to talk to me instead of leaving. To fix this problem, type "SetStage TG11Heist 140" in the console. You won't hear about how the Gray Fox broke the curse, but you get the cowl and can finish the quest. -- Klox --64.122.237.10 12:08, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Fences? After completing this quest and becoming the Grey Fox, I found that I can no longer sell to any of my fences, at any time of the day, with the grey cowl on/off. Is this normal? If not, does anyone know how to fix this? Request for expansion "(...)open some gates with nearby turn wheels(...)" is pretty vague. It takes quite some time to find those without knowing where exactly they are located. I myself haven't found them just yet. ~ Nilles (chat) 13:46, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Storage Is it safe to store items in any/every/only certain containers?? I'd be nice concidering I don't like the Imperial City Shanty--Skober 08:00, 16 January 2007 (CST) :I'm assuming you mean dareloth's basement. I'm not sure, I'll take a look in the Construction Set later when I get the chance. \*\ Hellhound43 09:49, 16 January 2007 (CST) :I've just checked all the containers in "Dareloth's House" and "Dareloth's Basement" and I couldn't find any containers that had the "persistent reference" box checked, so it would appear that all containers in those two sections will reset. \*\ Hellhound43 20:50, 16 January 2007 (CST) Thats a major drag! Thanks for looking it up. I'm supprised that no one has thought of cashing in on making an offical Imperial House Mod, concidering the Champion of Cyrodiil is worthy of no less.--Skober 01:57, 17 January 2007 (CST) Sorry to dig up an old topic, but 'persistent reference' has nothing to do with respawning. Look at the base item, see if it has 'respawn' checked. I believe that many of the containers are 'safe' there. Acquiring the Elder Scroll Hi, I got a big problem. After I went in the library, the monks noticed me so I had to run for my life without getting what I came for. I can't get back in again. Is it possible to get the item somehow? :If you are playing on the Xbox, then you might be in trouble; the only thing I can think of for that is to try getting into the palace through the sewers again. :If you are playing on the PC, however, we can definitely get past this little blunder. You could try to add the scroll to your inventory, which should advance the quest, but you will probably be stuck at the next stage anyway, so I'll take you through on how to advance the quest as well. :First, you will need to access the console using the "~" button along the top left row of keys with the numbers. Then you need to type in the following as shown: ::player.additem "00022DB0" 1 ::and then you will probably need to type in: ::'player.SetStage "00036338" "110" :The first code will add the Elder Scroll to your inventory, which you will need to complete the quest correctly, and the second code should set the quest to a stage right after you talk to the Grey Fox after leaving the Palace, in which you must complete one more task for him. I'm not 100% certain that the "00036338" part is correct, so if you have problems then using the code '''sqt in the console (while the quest is active) should tell you what the QuestID is to put in place of the "00036338". Setting the quest stage to 110 should give you a quest advancement notification (you may also get one when you add the elder scroll to your inventory). Hope it works out for you. \*\ Hellhound43 18:43, 13 February 2007 (CST) This method worked for me but I had to type player.SetStage "00036338" "110" changing 110 all the way to "150" because no other parts of the quest would work correctly afterwards. Thanks. 217.205.110.55 21:04, 30 April 2007 (CDT) I've got the same problem but I play the xbox version. I've gone all the way back through the sewers but I need the Imperial guard room key (I can not recall the name but it is the key you require to go to the third floor). I was caught by a guard on my first try. I don't have any saves at that area as well. Am I screwed or can i recover from this? :If I remember correctly, the key can be either pickpocketed off of the Imperial Battlemage in her quarters, or it is in one of her chests. \*\ Hellhound43 10:19, 24 February 2007 (CST) Where exactly is this battlemage? I've searched all over and can not find her. :Again, if I remember correctly, after you get the elder scroll from the priests you should be able to go upstairs and leave the library area and sneak through one of those circular halls. You should find the quarters of the priests down the hallway. After you go through the quarters, I think you have to go down another hallway before you reach the Imperial Battlemage's quarters (she was sitting down painting on a canvas when I went through it the last time.). I think you can find the key in the chest at the end of her bed. \*\ Hellhound43 10:31, 25 February 2007 (CST) hey, i'm having a problem getting the scroll from the blind monks. i'm playing on the xbox 360 version. i have followed this guide exactly for this part of the mission, but after i sit in the chair (the only one in the room, in front of the fire) and the message telling me that i have to wait for the monk to bring me the scroll, a monk walks down the steps towards me and the fight music starts. then all i can do is look around or press start- no other buttons work, and they never bring me the scroll. i've tried multiple ways of entering the library and tried being invisible when i sit, but nothing works. got any suggestions? i just finished this and im in the guild hall and there is no one here, dose this place serve as anything other than a home? :No, it's just an "incidental" property. By the way, you might not want to store anything there for long periods of time. To quote a post on this page above: ::''I've just checked all the containers in "Dareloth's House" and "Dareloth's Basement" and I couldn't find any containers that had the "persistent reference" box checked, so it would appear that all containers in those two sections will reset. \*\ Hellhound43 20:50, 16 January 2007 (CST) :\*\ Hellhound43 18:53, 13 July 2007 (CDT) why would u use the storeage in that area anyway thats what all the chests in guildmasters room are for (i got like every type of enchanted arrow storeed in them lol) besides its not like chests have an encumberance or a maximum storeage space so one of the 3 chests in guildmasters room should be enough.(thye might do but i have never found this to be the case) when i did the part with the 2 walls that need to be lowered i found another way first of all equip the boots of springheel jak (or dont if you have highh enough acroatics) the thing with jumping in oblivion is its more like flying (you can manouver freely while in air eg move foward and then back in one jump wich is just not possible in real life) anyway you can jump around the walls i cant realy explain how by typeing but it should be kinda clear when you try it (sorry for any spelling im dutch) hope this helps^^